Pricefield oneshots
by pizzashark
Summary: Short stories where no one is dead, and everything is cute.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Chloe, you got this one." Chloe nods her head, walking to the dorms that she knows her best friend is in, "All you have to do is ask her of she wants to go out for a little bit."

Chloe walks down the empty halls of the dorm, knocking on Max's door. Her slate still just says "Max" on it, with a stick figure under it. It makes Chloe smile though, Max was a better photographer.

"Hey." Max answers the door, her nose is red, as is her cheeks, "I'm really sorry Chloe."

"Awe," Chloe pushes her bottom lip out, "Look at you."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling my best right now." Max shakes her head, "I'm really sorry about that."

"Can I still come in?" Chloe itches her head, and Max steps away from the door, sitting on her bed. She wraps her blanket around her shoulders, and Chloe feels her heart sink a little.

"Do you want me to pick up food?" Chloe asks, sitting next to the sandy haired girl, freckles dance across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Max shrugs her shoulders, "Do you think you might just be able to grab some hot cocoa?"

"Oh god, what are you? Five?" Chloe starts laughing, and puts her hand on Max's back.

Max pushes her bottom lip out, "Please, Chloe?"

Chloe rolls her eyes as she rubs Max's back, but stands up, "Anything else?"

"Uh, not that I know of." Max shakes her head, her blue eyes lighting up as Chloe goes walk out the door.

"You owe me." Chloe jokes, and Max only lets out a small giggle as she lays down, wrapping herself in a blanket. Chloe just shakes her head as she walks out of the dorms, making her way down to the stores in her rusty old truck.

She goes into the store, searching up and down each aisle, seeing that somehow the market she was in had no hot cocoa, nothing good anyhow.

"I can probably go see my mom at Two Whales." Chloe mumbles running out to her car, and driving off to her mother's work.

She steps out and enters the small dinner, stepping up to the counter to wait for her mom. She plays with her nails, thinking.

"Chloe, I don't know why you're so upset about this, maybe Max likes you the same way, she's saved your ass how many times?" Chloe thinks to herself as her nail picking becomes more intense.

"Is there something you need honey?" Her mom leans over the counter, sending her daughter a small smile.

"Two Hot Cocoa's, please? Max isn't feeling well and I told her I would get some." Chloe laughs lightly, "And of course like everything else you make the best."

"Alright, it'll be done in a little bit." Her Mom nods her head, walking into the back.

Chloe's phone dings, and she takes it out of her pocket to see texts from Max.

M: You alright there blue hair? It's been a little while, your usually pretty fast.

C: Don't worry about it, I'll be back in a little bit. At the Two Whales.

Chloe knows that Max has the right to worry with how much trouble had been going on. It makes Chloe to sick to her stomach thinking about losing Max, the must had gone for Max about her.

"Here honey, in to go cups, have a fun time, alright?" Her mom places a kiss on her forehead, and Chloe nods her head, running back into her truck, where she makes sure to put the drinks in a safe place.

"Alright, back to Max." Chloe lets out a sigh, pulling out and driving down the road. The radio plays rock music, and Chloe's beanie almost falls off.

She grabs the drinks, and slips out of her car and back to Max's down, nearly spilling the two drinks that she has in her hands.

She busts through Max's door, to Max is laying down with a huge blanket wrapped around her, her teddy bear in her arms. Chloe smirks as she sets her drinks on the table, grabbing Max's camera.

"Chloe!" Max yells, but Chloe snaps the picture anyway, grabbing it and looking at it.

"Look at you!" Chloe squeaks, "You look cute."

"Uh-huh." Max unravles herself, going for the hot cocoa. Chloe sits next to her, looking around the room.

"I bet if we scooted the couch closer, we could make a fort." Chloe puts her hot cocoa, and turns to Max, "If your alright with it."

Max takes herself out of her blanket, walking over and using most of her energy to move the coffee table over, and than move the couch over as well. Chloe grabs the blanket, unraveling it all the way, hooking it the bed, than putting it over the couch.

"Come on Max!" She yells from inside the blankets, and Max enters the small entrance, Chloe smiling like an idiot, "Arg matie, where to?"

Max bursts into laughter at the pirate accent that brings her back to when they were kids, "Two sail the seven seas my dear lassy!"

"Oh god, look at us." Chloe shakes her head, moving her beanie into place, "Acting like idiots."

"Like we use to when we were little." Max chuckles, as she picks at her nails, "I remember we would sit on the couch, and we would pretend we were sailing."

"Oh god, please don't even bring that shit that up." Chloe shakes her head, putting her head into her hands.

"And you would sit up and yell at the top of your lungs, and Joyce would tell us to calm down." Max giggles, holding her stomach, "Back things were simple."

"Talk about it." Chloe nods her head, looking over at Max, who's sitting in her pajama's crossed legged in the dim light of the fort.

Max leans back, leaning herself on Chloe and looking off into space. Chloe feels her cheeks turn a little red, "Hey, Mad-Max?"

"Yeah?" Max asks, still leaning on Chloe's shoulder.

"Have you ever thought about...have you ever really liked someone?" Chloe mumbles, trying to make it not awkward.

"Uh, yeah." Max nods her head, sitting up like her friend and turning her head, "Is there something you would talk about?"

"Yeah." Chloe itches the back of her neck, usually she isn't this nervous. She could blurt out whatever she wanted to, and not even care. But this was her friendship at stake, so it felt more stressful. Unlike Max, she couldn't rewind.

"You can always talk to me." Max puts her hand over Chloe's. Chloe closes her eyes and let's her mind float away for just a moment.

"There's this person I really...really like Max. But, it's really difficult." Chloe whispers, "Because I don't know if she is interested back."

Max's hand still keeps a grip on Chloe's and she nods her head, "Have you talked to her about anything like that before?"

"No, I haven't really...gotten the chance." Chloe shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure if you talk it out with her, she'll understand." Max sends a small smile, and Chloe get's a little frustrated.

"You're blind." Chloe tries not to state it to harshly, but it comes out that way, and Max's grip seems to loosen a little, "Max, I have a huge lesbian crush on you."

"Oh." Max whispers, but her hand doesn't move, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"You've been busy with school and shit, so it's been a little hard for me." Chloe mumbles, "And I was gonna ask you on a date today, but you were sick as a dog."

"I'm sorry." Max whispers, her hand still holding onto Chloe's, "But I get it."

"What?" Chloe turns her head, and Max looks away.

"I..I mean, yeah. I understand the crush thing." Max lets out a sigh, "I thought maybe it was just a phase ya know? Because I mean, I was afraid it was a high from finding you again and being friends."

Chloe smiles a little, "Do you think it actually is?"

"No." Max shakes her head with a laugh, "Warren is the same way a little, but I don't have any feelings for him."

"He's all over you," Chloe snickers, "Than again, I don't know who wouldn't wanna be."

"Stop." Max mumbles, and Chloe makes a fake frowny face.

"What? Come on, you're one of the smartest students at this fucking school, you know. You take bomb fucking pictures, and you're fucking pretty." Chloe rambles a little, "You're not perfect, but it makes you perfect, you know?"

"That is the deepest thing I've heard you say the whole time I've been here." Max actually looks over at Chloe, "I mean, I would kiss you right now, but I don't want to give you whatever this is."

Chloe leans over and presses a quick kiss to Max's lips, "I don't want it, but frankly, you're worth catching it over."

"Ew." Max scrunches her face up, "You're weird when your mushy."

"Shut up, dork." Chloe playfully shoves Max, "Does this mean you're my.. like, girlfriend."

"I guess so." Max shrugs her shoulders, "As long as girlfriends can sit around all day in their makeshift fort, drink hot cocoa, and play pirates."

"Hmm." Chloe taps her chin, "Sound like a plan to me."

"Then yeah, I guess we're girlfriends." A huge smile comes Max's face, letting out a small smile. Chloe leans over and presses a kiss to Max's forehead.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really Chloe?" Max mumbles under her breath as her punk girlfriend pops in a movie, a huge smile on her face. Max feels red in her cheeks, not making a big deal out of this whole scary movie thing.

"What? Is someone scared?" Chloe pushes her bottom lip out, dragging her finger down her face as a tear. Max pulls her arms closer to and shakes her head, "Jesus, you're fucking cute."

"You suck, douche." Max lets out a sigh as they both sit on Chloe's bed, a bowl of popcorn between the two. Max looks over at Chloe, who's acting like it's totally normal to watch these movies. Max always acted like she loved bloody movies, but they actually made her pretty sick to her stomach, or makes her jump out of her skin.

"I can turn it off if little Maxie is scared." Chloe baby talks, and Max pushes Chloe's tattooed arm, letting out a loud huff as Chloe snickers. Max grabs the covers and pulls them over her body, holding them tight.

Max actually gets a little into it, but scoots closer to Chloe and grabs her arm like a child would a teddy bear. Chloe only smiles to herself as she starts eating more popcorn, the warmth of Max wrapped around her arm.

When the people were yelling and screaming, Max would push her head into Chloe's arm, letting out a small squeak that sounds like a mouse. Chloe would close her eyes and try not to laugh, but Max sounds so squeaky only more her smile.

"Are you sure you wanna watch more of this? I mean we can stop if you really wanna, I'm being serious." Chloe is obviously trying not to laugh between some of her words, "I'm being serious baby."

"I'm fine." Max mumbles, gripping onto Chloe. Everytime something popped up on the screen, the sandy haired girl would let out a mild yell, and squish her head even more into Chloe's arm, causing Chloe to let out a row of giggles.

"You're such an ass!" Max finally lets out, and Chloe claps her hands together, letting out a loud laugh as she stops the movie.

"Alright, I'll stop it." Chloe snickers, scooting down to where Max's head is settled onto her chest, "Get changed into your PJ's, cutie."

"I'm warm here though." Max whines, holding onto to Chloe.

"Come on Max." Chloe pats Max's head with a small laugh, "So we can get to bed you know."

"Fine." Max groans loudly, getting out of bed and sliding off the pair of jeans that she's wearing, replacing them with a pair of pajama shorts, and putting on a baggy shirt. Chloe just throws her pants and shirt off, and puts herself under the covers.

"You better not hog all the bed tonight." Max gets in the bed, rolling over to Chloe and laying her head back on the blue haired girl's chest.

"Hmm, I'll try." Chloe pats Max's back, letting out a yawn. Max falls half asleep, sprawled out on Chloe. Chloe smiles to herself, as she's about to do something quite evil.

"BOO." She grabs Max, and Max yells loudly at the top of her lungs, and grabs a pillow, putting it over Chloe's face. Chloe is having a laughing fit under the pillow, as Max lets out a displeased sigh, standing up.

"I had to turn off the lights anyhow, you fucking bitch." Max mumbles under her breath, "God, why do I like you again?"

Chloe only smiles as Max crawls back into bed, looking over at her for a second, "I'm not cuddling you."

"Okay." Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "That just means I'll have to cuddle you."

Max let's out a muffled grumble, but Chloe rolls over and wraps her arms around Max.

"Goodnight." Max whispers back, letting her eyelids fall shut.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing that floats through the room is the sound of music, and the smoke coming from Chloe's joint going through the room. Max is looking through a book, only looking at the pictures at the moment.

Chloe lays at the end of the bed, looking up and flicking a joint into a ashtray, "Hey Super-Max?"

"Hmm?" Max mumbles, turning a page and letting her eyes wander from the pictures to Chloe sitting there, one arm under her head, the other putting the joint to her mouth as she lets the smoke rise into the air.

"We should do something, anything at this point." Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "Except me, you can't do me. Not right now anyhow."

"Okay." Max lets out a small chuckle as she puts her book down next to her, "What do you have mind Shark?"

"I don't know." Chloe puts her joint out, picking herself up off her bed, "Something fun."

"Ah yes Chloe, that gives me a lot." Max nods her head, watching Chloe put her ashtray on the desk, turning around and huffing with her arms crossed.

"You are the worst girlfriend, you know that?" Chloe shakes her head, and Max stands up, walking over.

"Uh-huh." Max crosses her arms, "I'm so bad, huh?"

"The worst." Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "You're so bad you can't even find us something to do."

"Come on, there has be something in that brain of yours." Max pokes Chloe's nose, and she scrunches her face up.

"That's my nose, not my brain." She looks a little confused, and Max let's out a smal laugh.

"I sometimes forget you get like this when you're high." Max pulls Chloe in, getting on her toes and kissing Chloe on the nose, "You're somehow still cute."

"I wanna give you a punk makeover." Chloe places her hands on Max's shoulders, "Make you look a little more...me."

"Because one Chloe isn't enough." Max snorts sarcastic, "And how would we do this, Master Chloe?"

"Well, first we have to pick up shit from the store, I'll go do that, while you stay here for a little bit." Chloe nods her head, "I promise I'll be quick."

"Uh-huh." Max nod her head, "I'll be lucky if you're back by midnight."

"You're mean." Chloe pushes Max playfully, but pulls her back and presses her lips against Max's forehead, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Don't die!" Max yells as Chloe skips out of her room, and Max shakes her head, sitting back on the bed and looking around.

"I can now probably read my book." Max shrugs her shoulders, starting to read it again. She finds herself actually reading the book this time, flipping through pages and getting some good tips on how to capture moments.

She doesn't even notice the whole two hours that go by without Chloe as she reads the whole book, and suddenly the door busts open.

"Honey I'm home." Chloe sings, taking the book from Chloe, and sitting next to her with the bags that are full of shit.

"Holy hell, what did you buy?" Max ruffles her eyebrows together.

"Well, first let's start with this." Chloe pulls out a Nirvana muscle-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. Max sighs as she grabs them, and starts changing. Chloe oddly watches like a zombie as Max turns around. "Oh my god! You look hella cool! Nothing like yourself."

"Are you sure it looks okay on me? I think it looks better on you Chlo." Max shuffles her feet, looking at the ground.

"Max, you look fine." Chloe groans, pulling herself off the end of the bed, "Okay, we have more."

"Of course you do." Max rolls her eyes as Chloe pulls her forward, "So, I got some temporary hair dye for you."

Max freezes, "How long does it stay in?"

"About a day or two, and your hair goes back to normal." Chloe pulls the bottle out, "I promise you, okay? Trust me?"

"Yeah, I do." Chloe nods her head, and Chloe stands by her, starting to put in her hair, and smiling like a child at a candy store.

"You look so pretty!" Chloe starts squeaking, "I mean badass, you look badass."

Max starts laughing, Chloe having a cute look on her face of pure happiness, something she hadn't seen in a very long time, "You seriously look good."

"Thank, Chloe." Max shuffles her feet again, and Chloe lifts her head and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're adorable anyways." Chloe gives her a smile, and Max nods her head, moving her head away, "Okay, now it's time for piercings."

"Chloe, even you don't have piercings." Max shakes her head, "I'm sure I'll look like shit."

"You could never look like shit Max!" Chloe runs over to her bag, pulling out the package of fake piercings, "Plus I'm the one doing it so you can't look like shit."

"Okay, call down." Max lets out a small laugh as Chloe puts a lip ring on her, "You look hot."

"The last thing I am is hot, dumbass." Max snorts, running her tongue over the lip ring, "I feel badass with it though."

"See! That's my style!" Chloe grabs Max's hand, jumping up and down, "Alright, try the nose and we'll be done with these."

"Okay." Max nods her head, as Chloe places one on her nose.

"You look adorable." Chloe nods her head, very happy, "You're so cute."

"You're cheesy when you're kinda high." Max shakes her head, "But thanks Chloe."

"Alright, tattoos." Chloe jumps up and down, "Yay, you're going to look hella cool Max!"

"Uh, obviously not as cool as you." Max shakes her head, "This isn't really me, I am kinda more hipster, you know."

"Shhh." Chloe puts her finger to her lip as she grabs fake cloth tattoo sleeves from her bag, "Let me see your arm."

"Here." Max slowly puts her arm out, and Chloe slides the cloth tattoo on her, and Chloe stands back, a smile on her face.

"You look awesome." Chloe nods her head, "And you don't have to keep any of it."

Chloe grabs Max to a mirror, and Max looks at herself head to toe, "Well, this uh, isn't me. But I do like the lip ring, actually."

"Well, you don't have to keep anything, but know I find you adorable." Chloe wraps her arm around Max from behind, giving Max a small kiss behind her ear.

"I'm being serious, I'm really digging the lip ring." Max nods her head, turning around and pressing her lips to Chloe's "Thank you."

"Well punk, let's do grab some grub, I'm starving!" Chloe claps her hands together, "Can I be seen with my punk girlfriend, or my hipster one?"

"I might keep this one for a little bit." Max smirks, shrugging her shoulders, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sure my parents will still love you Chloe, calm down." Max lets out a small laugh as she takes her bags out.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've kinda changed." Chloe mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck, "And I kinda got you into a lot of shit."

"It's fine." Max rolls her eyes, placing a small kiss to Chloe's cheek. Chloe takes in a deep breath and slings her backpack over her shoulder.

"You haven't seen Alex since she was a baby, have you?" Max walks up the front porch to the beautiful white out, "She's gotten really big."

"I guess that's what happens when six years pass." Chloe chuckles, fixing the beanie on her head.

Max knocks her knuckles on the door, waiting for it to open. The anticipation makes Chloe's heart race about a million miles a second. Until it opens, and two arms pull them both in.

"Ugh, I haven't seen you two in forever!" Max's Dad laughs, "At least not together."

"Is that the girls!" Max's mom yells, and both girls let out a small laugh as her Mom walks over, wrapping her arms around Max, and hugs her tight, "It seems you grown, and only about a year has passed."

"Yeah, I guess Blackwell does that." Max mumbles, looking over at Chloe, "You remember this one as well, don't you?"

"Of course, Chloe." Her mom holds her arms out, "Boy, you've changed as well."

"Yeah, shit happens." Chloe shrugs her shoulders, not knowing how to deal with all the hugging that's happening.

"Max!" A small girls voice rings through the house, and a pair of arms reach around Max's leg, "Max you're back!"

"Well, I told you I wasn't going to leave forever!" Max picks the small girl up, "This is Chloe."

"I like her blue hair!" Alex smiles over at Chloe, "She's pretty, too."

"Yeah, she's my best friend, trust me she's cool." Max chuckles, both Chloe and Max sharing a warming smile to one another, "Anyhow, how about you get ready for dinner, you can sit next to me at the table."

"Yes!" She jumps out of Max's arms, running to the bathroom, and Max looks back over at Chloe.

"How about we go get the bedroom set up." Max moves her head to the staircase, "And then we can come down for dinner."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Chloe slings her backpack back over shoulder, and Max's mom and dad walk to the kitchen.

"They said nothing about us sleeping together?" Chloe scoffs as they walk up the stairs, "We're just pals I guess."

"Yeah, pals that see one another naked." Max mumbles, and gets a sharp elbow to the rib as they both bust into immature laughter. They enter the room, looking around at the photo's that strewn across the room.

"This is so Max." Chloe sets her bags down next to the bed that's sitting in the corner of the room, looking at the photo's on the wall, "It doesn't look much different then your dorm room, to be honest."

Max nods her head, looking at the walls. There are photos of her and Chloe, the trips they had taken when they were younger, a ton of memories sitting on the walls. Max grabs the photo of her and Chloe dressed as pirates.

"Isn't funny how when we were dressing up, playing with fake wood swords, yelling pirate slang at one another, we didn't once even think about how we might like girls? Or that one day we would be planing on being with each other?" Max lets her thought wonder out loud, and Chloe looks over.

She can see Max's eyes sparkling looking at the old photo, and she lifts her head up to see Chloe, "Look at us now, huh?"

Chloe shakes her head, letting her leather jacket slide of her arms. She steps toward Max, wrapping her arms around the freckled faced girl, "It's weird to think we were kids at one time, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda." Max nods her head, running her tongue across her bottom lip, "Nothing is the same, but I kinda like it that way when I'm with you."

"That's good." Chloe nods her head, pressing her lips to Max's.

Max closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around the back of Chloe's neck, feeling herself sink into the kiss as if it was the first one all over again. Until footsteps come up the stairs of Max's Dad.

"Alright." Max breaks away from the kiss, grabbing Chloe's hand, "Lets go eat something."

They run down the stairs, hand in hand until they get to the table, where they break away from one another. Max takes her seat next to her sister, Chloe sits next to Max. Max now feels great, between the people that mean the most to her. Chloe, her sister and her parents. She was finally at her safe spot where no bullshit was necessary.

"How has school been?" Her Dad asks, and her heart drop, her school year had been shit.

"Eh, I like the classes there." Max shrugs her shoulders, "There could be less drama, but yeah school has been okay."

"Are you enjoying it?" Her mother asks, and Max leans her head from side to side.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying it, just not a lot of the people that are there." Max responds, "But like I said, I like the classes, it's nice learning about these things."

"Alright, that's good." Her Dad nods his head, and everyone starts getting food.

"I think the best part though was finding Chloe." Max whispers, "It was nice seeing her after all these years of being to chickenshit to."

"I can see that she's improved your vocabulary too." Max's mother coughs, and Max makes a 'i'm sorry' face.

"I like having Max around as well, I was kind of in a deep hole of shi- stuff before she came around, and it was nice to have someone by my side through all of it." Chloe speaks up, looking over at Max. They both share glances, and go back to their food.

"Are you two okay." Max's mom finally speaks up, and Max feels her heart drop into her stomach, and looks over at Alex.

"Mom, what do you think about..being gay?" Max lets the words spill from her mouth, and both her parents look at one another and smile.

"I think it's fine sweetie." Her mother responds, "And so does your father, why?"

"Chloe is my girlfriend." Max mumbles, tossing around her mashed potatoes.

"Girlfriend?" Alex asks, and Max feels her cheeks turn red, and looks down at her sister.

"Chloe is my best friend, but we also cuddle and kiss one another," Max tries to explain. Her sister ruffles her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're not a boy are you?" Her confused face looks up, her eyes meeting with Max's.

Max lets out a small amused sigh and shakes her head, "Nope, I'm still your sister, Alex. I just like girls, not boys."

"Girls can like girls?" She eats some of the food that's on her plate, "Can I like girls?"

Max feels her cheeks turn red, and she can feel both her parents staring down at her on this one. Chloe has an amused little smirk on her face, and Alex is confused with a mouthful of food.

"You can, yeah." Max nods her head, "But give it a little bit alright? It takes a little while to figure out who you are."

"Alright." Alex shrugs her shoulders, happily smiling at her big sister, "You love Chloe, right?"

Max is now really blushing, looking over at Chloe who has a huge smile across her face, "Yeah Super Max, you love me, right?"

That's the one thing that hadn't been said during this whole year of being together, they had always shown it. It was never said, it was never needed to be said, so Max feels her whole body reacting to the question, "Of course I love you, dork."

"I love you too, nerd." Chloe winks, making Max chuckle under her breath. The freckles on her nose and cheeks are now accompanied by the shade of red laying behind them.

Dinner goes by quickly, and they stay at the table to just tell whats going on. Chloe gets way more talkative now, all discussing little topics, and talking with Alex. Max was having a blast, and was hoping the whole week would continue like this.

"Alright little one." Max's Dad stands up, "Come on, it's getting late."

"Awe." She sends a frown over to Max, looking back over to their Dad, "Whyy."

He only puts his hand on his hip, and she doesn't do anything but let out a over the top sigh, and turn around, wrapping Max into a hug. Max hugs the small girl back, putting her back down, "Get some good sleep so maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Okay." Alex lights up, "Can we play pirates?"

Max can feel the smile on Chloe's face grown bigger without even looking at her. Max nods her head, "Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Can Chloe play to?" She looks over at Chloe, and Max turns to her.

"Can she?" Max pushes her bottom lip out, "Pwetty please?"

"I mean, I can't say no." Chloe rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I think I can join you on that adventure."

"Thank you!" Alex walks over and wraps her arms around Chloe, giving her a hug. Chloe doesn't know what to do at first as she's getting hugged, but she slowly just hugs back.

"Alright Alex." Max's Dad warns, and Alex skips off upstairs.

Her mother then leaves the table, grabbing plates, "Max, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah Mom." Max stands up, kissing Chloe on the top of the head before dashing into the kitchen, not far from the table. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not." She shakes her head, grabbing the sides of Max's head by the sides, "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Mom..." Max mumbles under her breath, staring down at the floor, "I didn't know how you would react."

"It would never be bad, okay?" She kisses the top of Max's forehead, "I love you to much to ever kick you out of this house. Plus, you and Chloe seem to really love one another."

"I do." Max feels a smile twitch on her face, "She can be a handful, but hey that's why I have to hands, right?"

"Right." Her Mom plants one more kiss on her daughters forehead, "You get some rest, you seem tired."

"Alright Ma." Max nods, walking back out and looks over at Chloe.

She's smiling like an idiot, her short blue hair in a messy pony-tail insteaed of her beanie, she doesn't even seem as tense. She seems like she's home, and that's exacly how Max wants her to feel.

"You are a cheesy dork." Chloe shakes her head, standing up. Max giggles, itching the back of her neck. Chloe grabs her and picks her up, carrying her up the stairs.

"Uh-huh." Max wraps her arms around the back of Chloe's neck as Chloe walks up the stairs, "I forget how safe I feel in your arms sometimes."

"You're the one with the safety," Chloe chuckles as she kicks the bedroom door open, setting Max on the bed, "I should be the one feeling safe."

"Do you?" Max asks, scooting over on the bed so Chloe could lay next to her.

"I think you're one of the first people that I've ever felt safe with other than my Dad." Chloe sets herself down next to Max, "You kinda gave me a reason to stick around, you know."

"I hope it stays like that." Max lets out a sigh, starting to play with Chloe's fingers, "I don't know if I could ever handle actually loosing you."

"And you never will Super Max." Chloe turns her head, "There obviously a reason I'm here, and I wouldn't be if it weren't for you."

"Yeah." Max nods her head, "I suppose that's true, I just don't want you getting hurt I guess, does that make me over protective?"

"No, you're fine." Chloe rolls her eyes, "But I am getting seriously tired, you know."

"Well, lets get ready to go to bed." Max play pushes Chloe, who gets up and starts changing. Max does the same, looking over at Chloe. Sometimes she just likes to admire what she has, because half the time it feels like a weird dream.

Chloe looks over, "Creep."

"Whoops." Max playfully shrugs her shoulders, "You're adorable, what can I say?"

"Fucking weirdo." Chloe scoffs while laughing, "Staring at people when they change."

"I'm staring at my girlfriend, sue me." Max sticks her tongue out, staring to get changed herself. Her PJ's are over sized clothing that Chloe gave her. A punk shirt, and a baggy pair of shorts.

"I need my cuddle buddy." Chloe whines from the bed, reaching her arms out, "Maaxxx."

"Calm down Bluebird." Max scoffs, walking over and turning off the lights, and walking to close the door.

Just before she closes it, her sister pops in, "Can I sleep with you Max?"

Max looks over at Chloe, who sends a small smile, and Max crouches down, "Well, Chloe is sleeping with me, you know?"

"Mom and Dad let me sleep with them." Alex mumbles, looking down at the carpet innocently.

Max lets out a sigh and picks her sister up, "You have a point there."

She carries her over to the bed, laying down and laying Alex beside her, by the edge of the bed. Chloe wraps her arms around Max, holding her close. Max takes in a deep breath, holding Alex in her arms, and falling half asleep.

She wakes up to rustling, and a sharp pain in her side, as Alex is climbing over her. Alex wedges herself between Max and Chloe.

"Alright kid, before we get to comfortable, you need to get your foot out of my rib." Chloe mumbles, moving around, and Max smiles to herself.

This was one of the best days of her life, other than the day her and Chloe kissed. She remembered how many times she rewound because she thought she didn't do it right, until she fell into Chloe with a bit of a bloody nose. They both laughed, and Chloe confessed all of her love that night.

Max turns around, wrapping her arms back around Alex, and Chloe wraps one arm around the both of them. Everything becomes peacefully silent, other than the snoring of Chloe.


End file.
